


Nightingale

by Hellsnextboss



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsnextboss/pseuds/Hellsnextboss
Summary: "Pokemon aren't the only thing I can dynamax."
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Nightingale

"Pokemon aren't the only thing I can dynamax."

It starts with a stupid message, at a stupid hour, on a stupid social media channel that Piers is fairly certain he had already disabled notifications for. As it turns out, it seems this didn't extend to private messages. He stares at the message on his screen for a few seconds before pocketing his phone and ignoring it. It's only another handful of seconds before it vibrates again. Against his better judgement, he takes out his phone to take a look.

"Even in Spikemuth."

Whatever Raihan is playing at, he isn't interested. The comment is about enough to make him raise his brow, but nothing more. He's about to leave him on read again when this time he's sent a picture, one of Raihan's trademark selfies, but there's something amiss. It's not Raihan, it's the scenery. It's too familiar. It's home.

" _Especially_ in Spikemuth."

Raihan is _in_ Spikemuth, if the selfie is to be believed. This is enough to actually warrant a reply, even if his better judgement is still screaming at him not to.

"What"

"Baby are you a power spot?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Because you've got me dynamaxing rn."

"I stg I will block you Raihan."

"Don't think I won't."

"I'm dynamaxing for you right now babe."

"I'm blocking you."

"Wanna see?"

"I'm blocking you _right_ now."

And, true to his word, he does, before tossing his phone aside and burying his face in his hands with a weary sigh. He knows what's coming next. He's expecting the knock on the door long before it actually comes. The sensible thing to do would be to pretend to be asleep and not to answer it. However, this just leads to more knocking, and he only possesses a limited supply of patience.

He answers the door in nothing but a t-shirt and his underwear, and makes no attempt to disguise his annoyance at the visitor. Wearing a devilish grin, the visitor doesn't appear to care.

"Wanna see?" he repeats, this time in person rather than by text. Piers doesn't reply, and instead holds firm as Raihan's eyes wander from his own and run over him shamelessly. He waits for his gaze to wander back upwards and to meet his own before replying.

"Are you drunk?" he repeats in person.

"Did you just use 'attract' on me?" Raihan ploughs on as though he hasn't said anything. "Because it was _super_ effective."

Piers only _wishes_ he was oblivious. Still, his gaze and expression are unflinching in the face of the idiot in his doorway.

"Or are you just stupid?"

"Your target is infatuated. What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. Try not to hurt yourself in confusion," he replies and makes to turn away, a hand grabbing his wrist and making him realise this was probably the wrong response to give him. He glances back to find Raihan is grinning at him dangerously.

"Too bad I have a Destiny Knot, huh?" he says as he pulls Piers back towards him, arms snaking around his slighter frame and holding him against him. Still, Piers is unyielding.

"For the infatuation or the confusion?"

"How about both?" he asks, one hand rising to play with his hair, and the other snaking underneath his t-shirt. Piers sighs.

"That's not how it works," he argues. "You're an idiot."

But he's no better, when he still answered the door in spite of knowing what would await him on the other side.

"Want me to show you why bigger is better?"

"Oh for the _love_ of..." Which is _this_ idiot. He groans aloud and brings a hand up to press against his face, the other moving to bat Raihan's face away from his shoulder. "Do us _both_ a favour and shut up."

"That eager, are we?"

" _Please_ shut up."

And he does. Instead of speaking, Raihan puts a hand on his shoulder to spin him around to face him, before pushing him back against a wall. He's given no time to react before Raihan moves to lower his head beside his own, his lips brushing against his ear as he speaks.

"Since you asked so nicely."

The word 'please' might have been used but he's still pretty sure he didn't ask nicely at all. Raihan doesn't sweat the details. Piers doesn't get to do so either as the other distracts him by nipping at his ear while one of his hands wanders downwards and back to squeeze at his ass.

"Fuck sake," Piers grumbles, pressing his hands on Raihan's chest and half-heartedly pushing him away. "At least close the door first, you twat."

"But you're used to performing in front of an audience, right?"

"This isn't a concert."

"Close enough," Raihan breathes against his ear. "You're gonna be singing either way, right?"

"Remember the part where I told you to shut up?"

"And to close the door," he recalls, nipping at his ear again before drawing back, stepping away to do just that. Shutting his mouth, however, still doesn't seem to be on the cards. "A private performance it is, then. Can't guarantee the neighbours won't hear anyway, mate."

"You," Piers says with feeling, running a hand through his own hair in frustration, "are _such_ a _wanker_."

"I missed you too," Raihan grins in reply, returning all too readily to trap him against the wall, with his arms either side of him. Piers is unflinching. "Aren't you _happiny_ to see me?"

"Ugh, _stop_. Why are you even here? Could you not have at least text first or something?"

"I did, sort of."

"Like a _normal_ person?"

"I _did_ message you first, though."

"That doesn't count," he continues to argue. "Less than five minutes notice isn't good enough."

"Did you get the photo, by the way?" Raihan asks instead of paying any heed to his points or logic. "It turned out great."

"What, of you in town?"

"No, the one _after_ that. I sent you a picture of my di-"

"I blocked you," Piers interrupts firmly. "Again."

"What a waste," he snorts. "Well, that'll be a present for when you unblock me later, then."

"Bold of you to assume I will."

"You will," he says with an aggravating level of certainty as he leans in to hover his lips over his own. "You always do."

Raihan doesn't give him a chance to protest this one, or so Piers tells himself, as he fails to fight back and allows Raihan to kiss him instead. His arms find their way from the wall to his body once more, uncontested, and snake into his clothing all too easily. With every move he allows to pass, Raihan grows bolder, in touches and in his kisses, deepening the latter until they're both struggling for breath.

" _Such_ a wanker," he breathes low against his lips. "I was in _bed_ before you showed up uninvited."

"Sounds like a good place to be," Raihan murmurs in return. "Wanna lead the way?"

"Not really."

"Mm, well, the couch _is_ closer," he says as though in agreement, hands urging his shirt upwards with the intent of removing it. "Unless you're so impatient you want me right here?"

"You're so full of it," he sighs, rolling his eyes, in spite of raising his arms to accommodate him in removing his clothing all the same. No sooner has he pulled the shirt over his head does Raihan steal his lips again.

"I'd rather _you_ were full of _me_."

"Shut up and take your clothes off."

As if he had been waiting for his permission all along, Raihan smiles against his lips before taking a step back to kick his shoes off, to pull his hoodie and shirt off over his own head in one fell swoop. Tossing both aside, he surges forward again to plunge his hands into Piers hair, kissing him deeply. This time he reciprocates the touch, one hand reaching up to pull his headband off, the other to grasp and squeeze at his hip. A growl of approval rumbles in Raihan's throat, one that sends a resulting shiver through him.

Once more, Raihan is the one to break the kiss. This time, it's for one word.

"Couch?"

"Couch."

He doesn't need anything further to take action. Pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips, he draws back and takes his hand before pulling him along to the living area in a hurry. He only relents his hold when he's but a step or two away from the couch, in order to take his hands to his shorts instead, removing both these and his underwear in one motion this time. He steps out of them to take the remaining steps towards the couch and spins around to fall back onto it. Here he sits, brazenly, draping his arms over the back of it, legs spread almost as wide as the grin on his face. The same grin only widens as Piers runs his eyes over his naked body.

"Like what you see?"

Piers gives a non-commital hum in reply before moving his hands to the waistband of his own underwear, watching Raihan's gaze follow.

"Better than being sent a picture."

Raihan's hum in return is considerably more enthusiastic than his own, eyes watching hungrily as he pushes the fabric down with purposeful lack of haste.

"Much better," he agrees. "Though, speaking of-"

"Keep your fucking Rotom phone out of this."

"But babe you look so _good_ ," he protests. "I wanna keep the memory."

"Keep it with your head," Piers argues, pushing his underwear off and stepping out of them to follow, this serving as enough of a distraction to keep Raihan off the topic of a photo. Before he can think to resume his argument, Piers has his hands on his shoulders, using these to steady himself in climbing onto the sofa with his knees either side of him, hovering over him just out of reach. Raihan's hands are quick to remove themselves from the back of the couch and grip his hips instead. Despite his attempts to urge him downwards Piers resists and instead grabs his hair by the fistful, forcing his attention upwards before stealing his lips in a series of increasingly heated kisses. Raihan reciprocates all too eagerly.

When he breaks the kiss, the other chases after his lips. He arches his body away before sitting himself down in Raihan's lap. The resulting groan and the way Raihan pulls him closer by the hips, to press them both together suggests he just might be feeling impatient.

"Remind me again," Piers murmurs against his lips, slipping a hand down between them to run a finger down his length, waiting for the growl this action elicits to pass before continuing; "Who's the eager one here?"

Raihan grins at him, boldly and unashamedly in reply. He clicks his tongue in annoyance before he uses the hand between them to take _both_ of them in hand and relishes the way it wipes the grin from the others face instantly, eyes widening in surprise at the touch. The smirk Piers throws at him is short lived in the wake of more important things, things like the slow, purposeful stroke of his hand that forces him to bite on his own lower lip to keep himself firmly quiet and in control. Raihan doesn't seem to mind not being either. Another growl rumbling in his throat, Piers watches his eyes roam over him, stopping to linger at the sight of their dicks pressed together and held in his hand, before raising his gaze with another grin.

"You look _so_ good."

"No photographs," he repeats. Raihan pulls an exaggerated pout and frown at the reminder, raising a hand to press a single finger to his lips.

"Not even one?"

"You heard me," Piers says against his finger, before it's joined by a second. He parts the two by pushing his tongue between them and is rewarded with another rumble of approval for the effort.

"I'd rather hear you sing."

He'd roll his eyes at this, only Raihan would probably miss it, when his attention is fixed firmly on his mouth. He takes advantage of this by running his tongue over the digits pressed against his lips, his hand working them with purposefully firm but slow strokes.

"Then _make_ me."

"Sure thing babe."

His fingers slip away from his mouth and are replaced by Raihan's lips. Piers is no less keen on using his tongue here. The kisses serve as enough of an excuse to pretend he doesn't know what the other is planning, where the arm snaking around him is headed. The fingers slick with his own spit make a reappearance between his own legs, by dancing lightly around his entrance. Raihan breaks the kiss here to gauge his reaction. He gives him none, represses the urge to shiver, not yet willing to give him the satisfaction. The other isn't put off by this; instead, he presses onwards, pressing his fingers more firmly against his skin. Piers holds out right up until he pushes one finger over the threshold, slowly and surely pushes inside of him. Eyelids fluttering shut, he breathes a low groan through a full body shiver.

"That's more like it," Raihan breathes, his free hand moving up to pull the tie out of Piers' hair. "Warm up for me, babe."

"Shut up," he orders for the umpteenth time in turn, tightening his grip and increasing the speed of his ministrations to achieve this effect. It doesn't render him quiet, but it does stop the other talking in favour of a deep, guttural groan. He bites on his own lip once more in an attempt to stifle one similar from escaping him. Raihan tries to coax it out of him with the curling of his finger inside him. When this doesn't prove to be enough, a second finger does the trick. Together, they render him incapable of keeping himself quiet.

Raihan makes the most of this. For a while, he's content to keep himself as quiet as possible in order to listen to Piers instead, to divert all his attention to playing him as loudly as his fingers will allow. When this doesn't prove to be loud enough for his tastes, he withdraws suddenly, leaving Piers growling his displeasure. He responds by grinning once more, both hands moving to take the paler, slighter man by the hips. This time, he lifts him in order to throw him onto his back on the cushions beside him. He doesn't give him any time to recover before moving to kneel between his legs.

"Wanker," Piers accuses again, more breathless than before, throwing one arm up over his head to rest on a bed of his own hair and the cushions behind him, the other laying across his stomach. Hovering over him, Raihan pays him no heed as he plunges a hand into the crevasse between the sofa seats, rummaging around to find something. "Hurry up."

"Who's the eager one again?" Raihan teases, retrieving a condom packet from the depths. Piers rolls his eyes as he rips it open with his teeth. "Didn't you say you were gonna get rid of these last time I was here?"

"Shut up. Stop stashing weird shit between my couch cushions."

"But it's so _convenient_ ," Raihan grins, rolling it on. "Especially when you're so impatient."

"You just love the sound of your own voice, don't you?" he sighs as Raihan rummages around for something else between the cushions. Piers moves the hand lying atop his stomach downwards slowly, watching the other all the while. "Hurry up or I'm gonna just have a wank and sort myself out."

"I know you like it too," he snickers, retrieving a small bottle of lube and promptly putting it to use, coating himself before turning his attention to Piers with a widening grin. "Yeah? I'd watch that."

"And have," Piers reminds him, taking himself in hand and giving himself a firm stroke, purposefully dragging out a low moan. Raihan's eyes roam over him, taking in the sight of him before making any moves. When he does, he's careful not to interrupt him while he touches himself, lifting one leg to raise it over his shoulder, and then the other to follow. He caresses one of them, following upwards from the curve of his thigh before pressing a kiss to his calf.

"You ready for the great Raihan?"

"Shut up or I'm kicking you out."

"Hah, right," he snickers, moving himself into position. "And Morpeko can fly."

" _Especially_ if you start spouting more shit Pokémon lines."

He doesn't. Not for now, anyway. Instead, he presses himself inside him without further comment, biting back a groan in order to listen to Piers cry out instead. His groan is broken, guttural and catching in his throat, with his spine arching up and away from the couch, his free hand clawing at the cushions above his head and his hair that's fanned out across them as he does so. He takes in the sight of him, pushing slowly and purposefully inside him, as slowly as he can manage, until he can push no further at all. He pauses here to catch his breath, and to allow Piers a moment to do the same, to adjust, and uses the same moment to admire the point where their bodies are connected.

"Looking good," he comments, while Piers uses what little breath he's managed to regain to hiss curses with. "Fits nicely, yeah?"

Piers doesn't reply to him with words, the way he pulls at his own hair and the moan he breathes instead so much sweeter. Raihan leans forward, to bring himself lower, closer to the other, whose breath hitches with the movement. He releases one of the others legs, confident he can manage to keep it in place without him in favour of reaching to rest his hand over Piers own, where his fingers are clamped firmly over his needing skin.

"Let me take over," he suggests, gently prying his fingers away. Piers offers no resistance. "I know how to make you feel good."

"Then shut up and prove it," Piers demands, relinquishing control to him in spite of his attitude. Raihan wraps his own fingers around his length and keeps his eyes on Piers face, to enjoy his expression, the way he hisses another curse and bites at his lip as he gives him a firm, purposefully slow stroke.

"Gladly," he purrs. "I'm gonna start moving."

Piers throwing his other arm over his head to join the first, to brace this one against the arm rest of the couch is the best answer Raihan's going to get. With this, he makes good on his promise, drawing back slowly before thrusting back into the other with considerable less restraint. Once he starts, it's impossible to slow or stop. Fortunately, neither of them want either anyway.

Before long the air is filled with the smell and sounds of sex, with gasps and groans, with snatches of praises and curses in between, with the slapping sound of every thrust aiming to be harder and deeper than the last. Raihan fucks Piers as hard as he can into the couch, with any complaints from the couch itself wholly ignored in favour of much more favourable sounds. Piers isn't shy in sounding his enjoyment, in swearing and gasping his praises, in demanding more.

Raihan's personal favourite is the much rarer sighs of his name, sung almost reverently. He keeps his own voice as quiet as he can manage, not willing to miss a single note from the other. He grunts with effort in trying to urge as many as he can from him, working his hand and hips in tandem. The result has Piers pulling at his own hair, spine arching and legs shaking, all the while singing for Raihan in exactly the way he had been hoping for from the start.

He gives Piers no choice but to finish first. He does so to the furious motions of both Raihan's hands and hips, and comes with a loud cry over his chest and stomach. It doesn't take Raihan long to follow him, though. Not when he's trembling, shaking, tensing around him when his nerves are already stretched dangerously thin. He meets his end inside him with a shudder and a gasp of his name.

Then, with a grunt, he lets himself fall on top of the other. Piers tries to swear between gasps for breath, still shivering through the aftershocks of his climax, but makes no move to push him away. Instead, as Raihan wraps his arms around him and turns his head towards his to press a kiss to his cheek, he wraps an arm around him in turn.

"Gross," he complains hoarsely. " _And_ you're heavy."

"Just give me a few minutes," Raihan insists. " _Then_ we can go shower."

"Gross," Piers complains again. "Who says you can use my shower?"

"You want me to stay covered in your mess? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

" _Gross_ ," he sighs. "I'm never opening the door to you again."

It's an idle threat and they both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for shit pokémon jokes and not a smut fic but here we are. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
